I Don't Do Ships
by AngaSong13
Summary: Anthony gets angry when Ian chooses Lasercorn for his Kinect Adventures Team. So he does something that Ian thought he'd never do. The only way to tell Ian that Ian was his, and that was that. SLIGHT IANTHONY SMUT! You are warned.


**I Don't Do Ships**

**Summary: Anthony gets angry when Ian chooses Lasercorn for his Kinect Adventures team. So he does something that Ian thought he'd never do. The only way to tell Ian that Ian was his…**

"KINECT BANG!"

The camera switched off and everyone gave each other hugs goodbye. Anthony however, noticed how David (Lasercorn) had lingered his hug with Ian. Anthony's insides boiled as David squeezed Ian's behind making the other let out a squeak.

_Ian is mine dammit… _Anthony growled in his head. When Ian let go of David, his face was a bright red of embarrassment. "Okay, time to go now." Anthony mumbled as he took Ian by the arm and hurried him out of the Smosh Games Building.

"Ow Anthony, that hurts…" Ian whined as Anthony squeezed tighter on his arm.

"Shut up Ian…" Anthony growled, startling Ian. They got in the car and Anthony started it up before driving away onto the road.

"You okay man? Why are you sounding like you are growling?" Ian reached over his other hand and placed it on Anthony's shoulder. Without answering the question, Anthony let out an angry breath.

"Why are _you _always hanging around David all the sudden? Why is it always Iancorn with you two? Huh Ian, tell me now…" Ian started shuddering fearfully at his best friend's tone.

"Well, we are friends with David right?"

"NO! The way he grabbed your ass earlier, they saw it. _I _saw it!" Anthony yelled in anger. Before Ian knew it, they were in front of their house.

"Are you jealous!? What the hell Anthony, you know I'm not attracted to him, maybe he is attracted to me but I don't like him that way. So stop blaming him! And also, I'm not _fucking _gay!"

Ian swung open the door and slammed it shut as he stormed into the house, not even bothering to look back at Anthony. He clumped on the couch and flipped on the T.V. He started watching Family Guy when suddenly; he felt hot breath against his neck.

"Not gay huh? Oh Ian, don't lie to me." A tender voice purred in his ear. Ian shivered violently.

"Anthony s-stop, I'm not in the mood for y-you right now." Ian said with a strained voice.

He let out a gasp when he felt Anthony's teeth graze his neck and nibble on his pulse. "Oh but Ian…I'm in the mood for you…and you're going to understand why I never want David to touch you _again_."

Anthony ran his left hand under Ian's shirt massaging back and forth. He nipped at Ian's neck softly as Ian started to feel a tighten in his jeans. _Fuck…no, this can't….urh….I'm not gay, why is this happening?_

Ian moaned loudly. "G-Get…off me…" He suddenly regretted saying that because Anthony left his neck, removed his hands from his shirt and was suddenly standing in front of him. Ian's eyes widened in fear as Anthony ran his hand across his thigh before prying Ian's legs apart.

"N-No, I don't want this A-Anthony." Ian cried in protest. He let out a bitten cry when Anthony placed his hand on his crotch.

"Oh look here, somebody's hard aren't they?" Anthony cooed softly as he stroked the member through Ian's jeans. Ian let out strained moans and he had to admit that it felt good, but he wouldn't give in.

Before he could say anything, Anthony picked him up. "What the f-!" Ian tried to yell but Anthony wrapped Ian's legs around his waist and slammed him into the wall. Before Ian could cry out, he felt harsh lips fuse onto his. Anthony was kissing him? He was firetrucking kissing him and groping him and Ian was doing nothing to stop him.

Ian got lost in the kiss and before he knew it, he was kissing back. He swore he could feel Anthony smile in the kiss and the taller of them, carried him to the bedroom. He lowered Ian gently to the bed and climbed on top of him and incasing their lips again together into another kiss. Anthony wrapped his arm around the belt loop buckle of Ian's pants. He unclasped it and yanked Ian's jeans off. He then did the same with his own. He tore his and Ian's boxer's off and tossed them on the floor next to the bed.

He took hold of Ian's d*ck and squeezed the base making Ian let out a cry of pleasure. "A-Anthony…I…I…n-need-!"

"What do you need Ian?" Anthony purred with a smirk.

"Please…blow me, fuck me? Just please!" Ian squealed as Anthony kneaded him. Anthony smirked and leaned down with a purr.

"You asked for it…"

***Sometime Later***

Ian awoke to find himself in another bed, Anthony's bed. So that means earlier they were on his bed. "Now I have to clean my sheets." But as he tried to get up, an arm snaked around his waist, pulling him back down.

"Not so fast Ian…its only 11:34 PM. You can clean it tomorrow." A voice purred seductively in his ear. He shivered.

"Besides…you're gonna be a little sore for a while." The raspy sound tickled Ian's ear lobe. Ian turned and saw Anthony staring at him, bare chested, and warm as hell.

"Anthony, do you have a fever?" Ian asked as Anthony pulled him closer against his chest. He _was _burning. Anthony's skin felt like fire against his cold skin.

"Nah, I'm just warm. It is after all winter, Ian." He grinned. Ian shrugged and rests his head against Anthony's searing chest.

"So…do you love me Ian?" Anthony suddenly asked.

Ian was shocked. He didn't know what to say. After all, his friend basically seduced him into having sex with him. All because David decided squeeze his ass. But Ian _did_ indeed respond to Anthony's touches last night, and now, Anthony was spooning his smaller body with his own and Ian was doing nothing but cuddling against him.

Ian then realized that he had always loved Anthony. He never liked it when girls walked toward him in a seductive way, or when other male's accidentally hit him in the wrong area. Like when David accidentally touched his crotch after their Just Dance session. How he always seemed to want to be on Anthony's team. He also just realized how Anthony's reactions seemed to be when others walked up to him.

Each of those times Anthony would growl if Ian felt uncomfortable with other's if they tried to force him to do something.

Yes, he did love Anthony.

"Yes Anthony…I have the feeling that I do. I do love you."

He felt Anthony relax considerably and felt his arms tighten before Anthony turned his head and started coughing harshly.

Ian chuckled and hugged Anthony tightly. "Okay, you do have a fever, I'll make you some soup." But he couldn't get up because Anthony also chuckled as he kept his arms tightened in a vice grip around Ian's waist. "Thanks _babe_…" he purred in Ian's ear before letting Ian get up.

Ian walked toward the door to the dark living room when he turned around. "Anthony?"

"Yeah Ian?" Anthony answered with concern.

"I promise next time if David touches me the wrong way, you can beat his ass." Ian smirked and winked at Anthony before leaving the room.

_**I don't know what happened at all, but this was so much fun to write. I was watching the old game bangs and saw the one where Anthony looked upset when Ian chose Lasercorn to be on his team, and this is what I think happened. Did you like it? I hope you did ;)**_

_**This was fun to write so I hope you had fun reading it. **_


End file.
